(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a back-light unit and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a typical flat panel display in which a transmittance of light is controlled corresponding to an image signal to display an image. However, since the liquid crystal display is not a self-light emitting element being capable of emitting light by itself, a separate light source which supplies the light at the rear side of a liquid crystal screen is required in order to visually display the image.
In this case, the liquid crystal display requires a back-light unit which has a complex power supply circuit for driving a light source and the light source itself including a lamp and additional elements which is needed to form uniform planar light, in order to irradiate the light from a rear side of a liquid crystal module to a liquid crystal panel of a front side thereof.
The back-light unit is classified into two types, a direct-lit type and an edge-lit type, according to an irradiating method of light. Recently, the direct-lit type and the edge-lit type flat panel backlights which apply planar light sources such as a light emitting diode (LED) have been actively researched.
In particular, in the direct-lit type LED backlight using a plurality of LEDs as light sources, a bright spot defect occurs due to a distance between the adjacent light emitting diodes. In order to solve the bright spot defect, the number of LEDs may be increased, but it accompanies an increase in manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.